Generally, bag-in-box packaging is used for storing, transporting, and dispensing various types of beverages. The beverage is contained within a vacuum-sealed plastic bladder that holds the beverage and keeps it fresh. The plastic bladder is packaged within a protective corrugated fiberboard box which protects the beverage contents and advertises the brand. Some bag-in-box beverage containers also include an air-tight valve emerging from the corrugated fiberboard box that allows for dispensing the beverage.
According to the present disclosure, various adaptors are disclosed to dispense beverage from bag-in-box packaging.